


Just a Sweet Love Story

by Dee_Cavallone



Category: 304th Study Room
Genre: Gen, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang bilang, jangan terlalu membenci seseorang. Karena benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Dedicated for 304th Study Room “BL AND YAOI ONLY!” Fanfic Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sweet Love Story

**Just a Sweet Love Story**  
304th Study Room Fanfiction  
By: Dee Cavallone  
304th SR © Felicia Huang  
Genre: Romance, Humor, General  
Warning: Male x Male relationship. Berhati-hatilah terhadap ranjau typo, bila menemukannya, mohon dicueki saja.  
Pairing: Dirga Mahesa Wijaya x Reihan Rizaski (Dirga x Rei)

.

Seluruh warga SMA Binusvi Garuda Satyanegara mengetahui perang dingin yang terjadi antara dua murid baru mereka yang sama-sama berotak encer, yaitu Dirga Mahesa Wijaya dengan Reihan Rizaski. Semuanya bermula dari upacara hari pertama Dirga menjadi siswa SMA. Dirga yang saat itu ditunjuk menyampaikan pidato sebagai perwakilan angkatan, kesal setengah mati mendapati Reihan yang datang terlambat di tengah upacara dengan dandanan ala berandalan; rambut di cat pirang dan memakai seragam yang tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan sekolah, berjalan melewati Dirga dan dengan tenang menuju kelas tanpa mengikuti upacara. Dari bisik-bisik yang Dirga dengar dari orang-orang sekitarnya, yang melewatinya tadi adalah anak Gubernur Riau yang baru terpilih.

“—Dan saya tidak akan memberi toleransi pada siapa pun, terutama pada anak pejabat pemerintah yang manja dan sok berandal. Demikian pidato saya, Dirga Mahesa Wijaya. Selamat pagi,” ujar Dirga keras-keras memakai _microphone_ yang digunakannya berpidato.

Reihan membalikkan tubuhnya, membuka kacamata hitam yang dipakainya dan menatap garang pada Dirga. Namun Dirga dengan berani menatap balik Reihan dari atas podium. Seluruh murid dan guru yang menyaksikan mulainya perang hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

“Senang mendengar janji Anda. Saya, Reihan Rizaski, menunggu realisasi janji Anda, Tuan Perwakilan Angkatan yang merasa serba bisa,” seru Reihan membalas ucapan Dirga. Dan perang pun dimulai.

Ketika Dirga dan Reihan berada di kelas sepuluh, tidak ada masalah besar yang terjadi karena kelas meraka yang berjauhan. Masalah paling besar yang terjadi hanyalah jika secara kebetulan Dirga dan Reihan berada di kantin yang sama. Bisa dipastikan murid lain yang sedang berdesakan berebut makanan kantin, tanpa dikomando bergeser memberi ruang untuk Dirga dan Reihan saling bertatap-tatapan garang. Lalu seperti yang diduga, perang saling sindir pun terjadi di kantin.

Dan entah karena apa, ketika mereka naik ke kelas sebelas, Dirga dan Reihan justru ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Yang lebih parah, hasil undian rotasi bangku pun menempatkan Dirga dan Reihan menjadi teman sebangku. Bayangkan film _horror_ The Insidious, maka suasana kelas Dirga dan Reihan lebih _horror_ daripada film tersebut. Sudah banyak siswa yang memohon untuk pindah kelas dikarenakan ulah keduanya. Bahkan sampai guru pun enggan masuk ke dalam kelas itu untuk mengajar.

Tidak tahan dengan kondisi keduanya yang saling menebar konflik, akhirnya salah seorang guru, memerintahkan Dirga dan Reihan untuk bekerja dalam satu tim dalam olimpiade Fisika antar sekolah.

“Maaf, Pak. Bisa dijelaskan maksud Bapak sekali lagi?” tanya Dirga memastikan.

“Seperti yang kamu dengar tadi, Dirga. Untuk olimpiade Fisika antar sekolah tahun ini, saya menunjuk kamu dan Reihan untuk menjadi perwakilan sekolah,” ujar Zam, guru pembina mereka.

“Reihan gak mau dipasangin sama si belagu sok pintar ini, Pak Zam!!!” seru Reihan sambil menujuk batang hidung Dirga.

“Jangan Ge-er kamu, ya, anak manja. Kamu pikir aku mau dipasangin sama kamu!?” balas Dirga tidak terima, “Kamu terpilih pasti cuma karena pengaruh bapakmu itu, kan?” lanjut Dirga.

“Apa!? Enak aja! Jangan bawa-bawa papa Reihan dalam hal ini!”

“Umurmu sudah berapa!? Masih saja memanggil diri sendiri dengan nama. Mau sok imut kamu, ya?”

“Ini—Ini karena papa bilang gak sopan kalau Reihan bilang ‘aku’ sebagai pengganti kata orang pertama.”

“Oh, ternyata anak manja sok berandal sepertimu mengerti Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar juga. Aku salut.”

“Kamu sama sekali gak—“

“CUKUP!” suara Zam menggelegar menghentikan pertengkaran Dirga dan Reihan, “Dengar, Dirga. Nilai Reihan dalam test kemarin hanya 1 peringkat di bawahmu, jadi wajar bila Reihan terpilih mewakili sekolah kita,” lanjut Zam.

“Tapi—“

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Keputusan sekolah sudah mutlak. Kalian tidak bisa menolaknya!” putus Zam.

Dirga membuang wajahnya ke samping sementara Reihan cemberut sambari melirik Dirga yang kini dengan santai melihat-lihat lukisan di dalam ruangan Zam.

“Jadi mulai sekarang, sebaiknya kalian bekerja dan belajar bersama demi membawa medali emas untuk sekolah kita,” ujar Zam lagi.

_‘Bekerja sama dengan dia!? Tidak akan mungkin terjadi!’_ batin Dirga dan Reihan berbarengan.

.

Namun apa yang diperintahkan Zam, mutlak harus dilaksanakan oleh Dirga dan Reihan. Di bawah pengawasan dan bimbingan Zam, Dirga dan Reihan memulai sesi belajar untuk menghadapi olimpiade Fisika antar sekolah. Sungguh bukan suatu hal mudah untuk membuat Dirga menurut dan Reihan tidak membolos pada sesi belajar mereka.

“Jadi, untuk olimpiade nanti yang akan dipelajari adalah materi dinamika dan—“

“Pak, saya sudah paham semua materi yang bapak berikan. Boleh saya pulang sekarang?” tanya Dirga memotong ucapan Zam.

“Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum selesai mengerjakan soal-soal yang saya berikan kemarin,” ujar Zam.

“Oh, kalau gitu, Reihan bisa pulang, dong. Semalam Reihan bosan dan iseng-iseng ngerjain semua soal yang Bapak kasih,” ujar Reihan.

“Eh?” Zam dan Dirga kaget mendengar ucapan Reihan.

“Iya. Nih, Reihan udah ngerjain semua soal-soalnya,” ujar Reihan lagi sambil memberikan kertas print pada Zam. Zam dan Dirga berebut melihat hasil kerja Reihan, dan ternyata memang sesuai perkataannya, Reihan sudah mengerjakan semua soal-soal itu.

“Wah, memang benar, sih, kau sudah mengerjakan semua soal-soal ini,” kata Zam.

“Tapi, kok, cuma hasil akhirnya saja? Kamu dapat hasilnya ini darimana? Rumusnya mana? Jalannya?” ujar Dirga menyambung kata-kata Zam.

“Eh? Yang penting hasilnya benar, kan? Reihan lupa rumusnya, dan kalau Reihan menulis jalan sesuai dengan gaya Reihan, banyak guru yang tidak menerimanya dan menyalahkan jalan Reihan yang tidak sesuai rumus yang berlaku. Tapi kalau kalian mau lihat hitung-hitungannya, ini Reihan bawa kertas oret-oretnya,” Reihan kembali meyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang penuh tulisan acak adul khas Reihan.

“Biar pun kau sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal ini, kau tetap tidak bisa pulang, Reihan,” ujar Zam.

“Lho? Kenapa? Tadi Bapak bilang boleh pulang kalau sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal,” protes Reihan.

“Tugasmu sekarang bukan mengerjakan tugas, tapi menghapal rumus dan cara perhitungan menyelesaikan soal! Ayo buka buku kalian berdua!” perintah Zam pada Dirga dan Reihan.

“Pak Zaaaaamm, tapi hari ini Reihan mau pulang cepat…..,” rengek Reihan.

“Anak papa disuruh pulang cepat untuk minum susu,” ledek Dirga.

“Enak aja! Bukan, tau! Tapi karena Reihan udah punya janji!” sahut Reihan.

“Tidak bisa, Reihan,” jawab Zam.

“Tolonglah, Pak Zam,” mohon Reihan.

Zam menghela napasnya lelah, “Baiklah. Tapi setelah kau berhasil menyelesaikan dua puluh lima soal lengkap dengan rumus dan cara perhitungannya,” putus Zam.

“Eeeeeeehhhh!? Kok gitu!?” Reihan kian memprotes.

“Lakukan saja, atau kau tetap pulang jam enam sore nanti,” ujar Zam tegas.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan hati dongkol, Reihan menurut dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Zam. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian Reihan berhasil menyelesaikan soal-soal itu dan langsung melesat pulang setelah menyerahkan hasilnya pada Zam.

“Bapak juga sama saja, tidak berani menolak dan memarahi anak manja itu karena ayahnya,” sindir Dirga pada Zam.

“Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Dirga. Kau sendiri, kenapa daritadi belum selesai juga,” ujar Zam yang langsung mengambil kertas Dirga.

“Ini, kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengumpulkannya pada saya? Kalau sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang,” ujar Zam lagi.

“Justru karena aku tidak mau pulang cepat makanya aku sengaja tidak mengumpulkannya. Tim basket juga melarangku ikut latihan karena mereka ingin aku fokus untuk olimpiade,” jawab Dirga.

Zam kembali menghela napasnya. Tidak yang ini, tidak yang itu, baik Dirga mau pun Reihan pada dasarnya cukup merepotkannya, meski pun Zam tahu kalau keduanya anak baik-baik.

“Sudah cukup belajarnya hari ini. Pulanglah, Dirga,” perintah Zam, “dan ini print materi selanjutnya. Besok sampaikan materi ini pada Reihan juga,” lanjut Zam.

Dengan malas-malasan, Dirga menerima print materi yang diberikan Zam padanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah itu Dirga membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Lalu berdiri dan pamit pulang pada Zam. Berhubung Dirga memang tidak mau pulang cepat ke rumah pamannya, maka Dirga memutuskan untuk mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Dirga mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan mulai menelepon.

“Halo? Mama?” ujar Dirga ketika sambungan teleponnya diangkat, “Boleh hari ini Dirga ke tempat mama? Hm, bukan apa-apa. Oke, Dirga _on the way_ ke tempat mama,” lanjut Dirga yang kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Dirga berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bus dengan jurusan yang bisa membawanya ke toko kue milik mamanya. Setelah bus yang ditunggu tiba, Dirga langsung naik dan diam menuju tempat mamanya. Sesampainya di toko kue milik mamanya, Dirga masuk dan tersenyum menyapa beberapa pegawai toko kue lalu Dirga segera menuju dapur karena tahu pasti mamanya sedang membuat kue. Betapa terkejutnya Dirga mendapati seseorang yang tidak disangkanya juga ada di dapur pribadi milik mamanya.

“Anak manja sok berandal!?”

“Si belagu yang merasa serba bisa!?”

“Ngapain kamu disini!?” seru Dirga dan Reihan berbarengan sambari menuding satu sama lainnya.

“Ah, Dirga sudah datang? Sudah makan?” mama Dirga yang baru datang ke dapur sambil membawa tepung menyapa Dirga.

“Ma, kenapa dia ada disini!?” tuntut Dirga.

“Ma? Jadi tante adalah mama dia!?” seru Reihan sambil menuding Dirga.

“Lho? Udah saling kenal, ya? Oh iya, Rei satu sekolah sama Dirga, ya. Pasti saling kenal. Ah, jangan-jangan kalian berteman?” tanya mama Dirga.

“Kami gak berteman!!!” bantah Dirga dan Reihan kompak.

“Eeeehhh? Tapi kompak gitu,” ujar mama Dirga.

“Ma, jangan bercanda lagi, deh. Kenapa dia bisa disini, sih?” tuntut Dirga.

“Oh, kemarin dulu mama pernah cerita mama punya murid baru yang berbakat, kan? Nah, Rei ini yang mama ceritakan itu, loh, Dirga,” jelas mamanya.

“Hah!? Dia?! Murid mama? Jadi dia belajar bikin kue sama mama? Ppffftttt—“ Dirga tidak bisa menahan tawanya sementara wajah Reihan sudah berwarna seperti warna tomat saking malunya.

“Di-diam kamu! Memang salah kalau Reihan bikin kue dan masak?!” seru Reihan.

“Bwahahaha…. Gak… Gak salah kok… Pppffttt—tapi, dengan tampilanmu itu, ppfftt—kenapa gak sekalian pakai rok kembang renda-renda sekalian?” ledek Dirga.

“Rencananya akan Reihan pakai nanti, kalau papa tetap ngelarang Reihan buat jadi _chef_ ,” jawab Reihan polos.

“Bwahahahahaha! Serius!? Wahahahahahaha,” tawa Dirga kian kencang membayangkan sosok Reihan yang memakai rok kembang renda-renda.

“Sudah, jangan tertawa terus Dirga. Kasihan dan tidak sopan pada Rei kalau kamu terus menertawainya begitu. Nih, makan kue ini saja,” ujar mama Dirga sambil menyodorkan sepiring kue pai pada Dirga.

“Tante, itu—“

“Cobain dan bilang gimana rasanya, ya, Dirga,” ucap mama Dirga memotong perkataan Reihan.

Dirga yang sudah lebih tenang dan tidak lagi tertawa, menyuap potongan kue pai itu ke dalam mulutnya.

“Enak,” ucap Dirga tanpa sadar, lalu Dirga dengan lahap menghabiskan sisa kue di piringnya, “Ma, masih ada lagi? Dirga mau tambah kuenya,” pinta Dirga.

“Masih ada, kok,” ujar mama Dirga yang segera mengambil sepotong kue pai lagi untuk Dirga, “Gimana? Enak, kan?” tanya mama Dirga.

“Enak banget. Ini kreasi baru mama?” tanya Dirga.

Mama Dirga menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Dirga, “Bukan mama yang buat, tapi Rei.”

Dirga menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya dan menatap Reihan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sementara Reihan hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah merah padam. Tangan Reihan pun bergerak-gerak gelisah memilin celemek pink yang yang digunakannya.

“Kamu, yang buat ini?” pertanyaan Dirga hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Reihan yang masih belum sanggup mengangkat wajahnya.

“Hm. Ini enak, lebih enak daripada buatan mama,” lanjut Dirga.

“Eh?” akhirnya Reihan berani mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Dirga yang memakan kue pai buatannya dengan lahap. Melihat hal itu, Reihan menahan senyum senang yang hendak mengembang di wajahnya.

“Hooo, berani, ya, kamu membandingkan buatan mama dengan Rei, Dirga~~” mama Dirga dengan gemas mencubit pipi Dirga yang mengaduh kesakitan, “Dan asal kamu tahu, Dirga. Masakan Rei juga enak sekali, loh. Kamu harus nyobain. Rei, kamu bisa, kan, masak untuk kami? Tante akan bantu juga, kok,” pinta mama Dirga.

“E-eh? Bisa saja sih, tante. Tapi belum tentu anak tante mau Reihan masakin,” jawab Reihan.

“Masak saja. Itu juga kalau kamu percaya diri bisa ngemasakin yang enak buat aku,” tantang Dirga.

“Apa!? Kamu nantangin Reihan, hah!? Lihat saja! Akan Reihan masakin yang enak buat kamu!” balas Reihan yang terpancing.

Sesuai dengan promosi mamanya, Dirga pun mengakui kalau masakan buatan Reihan sangat enak. Dan Reihan sangat berbakat dalam dunia kuliner. Dan disinilah Dirga tahu kalau Reihan cukup tertekan oleh keluarganya dan cita-citanya menjadi _chef_ ditentang keras oleh papa Reihan. Dan Reihan juga mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Dirga, karena selama ini Reihan sudah sering mendengar cerita mama Dirga tentang keluarga dan anaknya yang tinggal terpisah dengannya. Namun Reihan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anak itu adalah Dirga.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, Dirga dan Reihan pun pamit pulang pada mama Dirga. Mama Dirga dengan semangat menyuruh mereka untuk mampir kembali ke tempatnya yang segera diamini penuh semangat oleh Reihan. Sedangkan Dirga hanya membalas sekenanya.

“Tunggu! Hey, aku bilang tunggu! Anak belagu, hey!” panggil Reihan pada Dirga yang berjalan di depannya, namun Dirga tidak menanggapi panggilan Reihan, “Di-Dirga!!”, akhirnya Reihan menyerukan nama Dirga untuk memanggilnya.

Dirga berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Reihan lalu bergaya angkuh manjawab panggilan Reihan, “Apa?”

_‘Sialan! Dia memang belagu banget!’_ umpat Reihan dalam hati. Namun Reihan menelan bulat-bulat kedongkolannya, masih ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk diselamatkan, sesuatu bernama harga diri dan gengsi.

“Te-tentang yang tadi, jangan disebarkan kemana-mana,” pinta Reihan.

“Tentang yang tadi, yang mana maksudmu?”

“Ya—ya tentang yang di tempat tente—mamamu.”

“Tentang kamu belajar masak dan bikin kue atau perihal cita-cita kamu jadi _chef_ dan mau make rok kembang renda-renda untuk maksa papamu nyetujui keinginanmu?”

“Se-semuanya!!”

“Boleh saja.”

“Yah, Reihan tahu kamu pasti tidak ma—eh!? Bo-boleh itu maksudnya, kamu mau ngerahasiain semuanya dari siapa pun?”

“Ya, aku akan merahasiakannya.”

“Benarkah? Terima kasih, Dir—“

“Tapi, ada syaratnya.”

“Kamu ini! Kok, pamrih, sih, jadi orang?!”

“Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi tanggung sendiri resikonya.”

“Uuuuuhhh…. Ba-baiklah! Reihan terima! Apa syaratnya?”

Dirga berjalan mendekati Reihan dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Reihan. Lalu Dirga mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Reihan.

“Kamu harus selalu menurutiku dan membuatkanku kue camilan juga bekal setiap hari. Ingat, setiap hari itu berarti tujuh hari seminggu, dua puluh empat jam sehari, tanpa mengeluh. Dengan kata lain, kamu harus jadi budakku,” ujar Dirga sambil tersenyum tampan. Namun Reihan bersumpah melihat tanduk setan tumbuh di sisi kepala Dirga.

“Bu-budak?” ulang Reihan gemetaran.

“Benar. Kalau kamu menolak, aku punya foto menarik di ponselku,” sahut Dirga menunjukkan foto Reihan memasak dengan menggunakan celemek pink. Raut wajah Reihan berubah pias melihat foto itu.

“Suatu kehormatan bagiku memiliki budak sepertimu. Mulai besok, mohon batuannya, ya, Rei,” lanjut Dirga yang masih mencetak senyum di wajahnya.

“Hiiiii!” seru Reihan setengah ketakutan membayangkan hari-harinya mulai besok.

.

Keesokan harinya, bukan hanya kelas Dirga dan Reihan yang menyadari keanehan yang terjadi, namun juga seluruh warga sekolah juga turut sadar terjadinya keanehan antara Dirga dan Reihan. Karena hari itu, bukan hanya Dirga dan Reihan tidak saling melempar tatapan garang dan ucapan sinis. Namun juga Reihan yang selalu ikut pergi dengan Dirga kemana pun.

Seisi sekolah pun gempar akan perubahan besar ini. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sampai Dirga dan Reihan akhirnya berdamai. Ada yang berspekulasi Dirga dan Reihan terkena kutukan. Namun spekulasi Dirga dan Reihan menjadi akrab karena sama-sama terpilih mewakili sekolah di olimpiade Fisika lebih diterima karena lebih masuk akal.

Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, sekarang Reihan tengah meratapi nasibnya yang kini menjadi pesuruh Dirga. Reihan bukan hanya membuatkan bekal dan camilan untuk Dirga di sekolah, namun juga minuman ketika menemani Dirga berlatih basket seorang diri pada hari minggu. Seperti pada minggu ini, Reihan tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan menunggui Dirga selesai bermain basket.

“Rei,” panggil Dirga sambil menenteng bolanya.

“Heh? Apa?” jawab Reihan.

“Ayo main _one-on-one_ denganku.”

“Eh? Kamu ajak Reihan main? Tapi—“

“Kenapa? Tidak percaya diri dan takut kalah?”

“Apa kamu bilang!? Reihan gak takut! Jangan nangis kalau kamu kalah, ya!”

“Tidak akan. Malah kamu yang akan menangis karena kalah.”

Dan sesuai prediksi Dirga, Reihan meratapi kekalahan telaknya melawan Dirga. Sementara itu, Dirga duduk di _bench_ pinggir lapangan untuk menikmati bekal buatan Reihan.

“Rei,” panggil Dirga lagi.

“Apaan lagi!?” sahut Reihan yang masih kesal karena kalah.

“Bekal ini terlalu banyak.”

“Eh? Tapi Reihan buatnya sama seperti porsi yang biasanya, kok.”

“Sudahlah. Sini bantu aku menghabiskannya.”

“Aneh. Ya sudah, pinjam sendoknya.”

“Tidak perlu. Buka mulutmu,” perintah Dirga yang menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan lauk pada Reihan.

“E-eh?! Re-Reihan bisa makan sendiri! Gak perlu kamu suapin!” ujar Reihan sambil bersemu merah.

“Rei, ingat syaratku,” ujar Dirga lagi, “Buka mulutmu,” perintahnya lagi.

Reihan meneguk ludahnya. Sambil melihat ke sekeliling, akhirnya Reihan membuka mulutnya dan pasrah makan dari suapan Dirga.

“Pu-puas kamu?” tanya Reihan dengan wajah merah padam yang dijawab Dirga dengan senyuman usil.

“Rei, dengan kemampuan memasakmu ini, suatu saat kamu pasti bisa jadi istri idaman,” komentar Dirga.

“Ap—Reihan laki-laki! Mana mungkin reihan jadi istri!” bantah Reihan sambil merona.

“Hmmm. Jadi kamu juga gak mau jadi istriku, Rei?” tanya Dirga lempeng.

Reihan melongo mendengar ucapan Dirga. Dirga mengucapkannya tanpa beban, nyaris seperti candaan. Setelah tersadar, Reihan langsung gelagapan menjawab Dirga.

“B-b-b-bego!! Ka-kamu bercanda, kan, Dirga??!!” tanya Reihan salah tingkah.

“Yups, aku bercanda.”

“Di-Dirga BEGOOOOOOO!” teriak Reihan pada Dirga yang sudah bangkit dari _bench_. Sepertinya warna merah akan tercetak permanen di pipi Reihan karena Dirga yang terus menggodanya.

.

Hubungan Dirga dan Reihan semakin lama semakin dekat. Bahkan sekarang membawakan bekal dan cemilan untuk Dirga adalah kebiasaan baru bagi Reihan. Dan kekompakan mereka berdua terbukti dengan sukses meraih medali emas untuk sekolah mereka pada olimpiade Fisika antar sekolah. Saat itu Dirga mengelus kepala Reihan yang tengah menangis haru karena berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka.

Banyak orang yang berpikir kekompakan Dirga dan Reihan hanya sampai disitu saja. Namun pada kenyataannya, Dirga dan Reihan malah semakin kompak. Bahkan Reihan terkadang menunggui Dirga latihan basket dan datang ke pertandingan basket. Biar pun Reihan mengelak dengan mengatakan dia datang untuk menyemangati tim sekolah, namun semua anggota tim basket tahu kalau Reihan datang untuk menyemangati Dirga. Seperti hari ini, Reihan datang ke pertandingan final basket untuk menyemangati Dirga.

“Dirga, istrimu datang, nih,” seru salah seorang anggota tim yang melihat Reihan mendatangi _bench_ tim basket. Dirga yang tengah mengikat tali sepatu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Reihan yang merona karena digoda oleh seluruh tim.

“Hey, Dirga,” sapa Reihan yang sudah berhasil lepas dari godaan tim basket Dirga. Namun dapat Dirga lihat, timnya memamerkan cengiran usil melihat Reihan mendekati Dirga.

“Apa?” balas Dirga.

“Eeerrr… Tidak ada. Cuma mau mengucapkan, selamat berjuang?”

“Mm. Terima kasih.”

“Ah, aku sudah membuatkan lemonade ini untukmu,” Reihan memberikan sebotol minuman lemonade pada Dirga. Dan Dirga menerimanya dengan sukacita meskipun berusaha menyembunyikannya.

“Hey, Reihan. Cuma Dirga aja, nih, yang dikasih lemonade? Kita-kita gak dikasih?” salah seorang anggota tim menggoda Reihan.

“Jangan cuma suami sendiri yang dibuatin, dong, Reihan,” sambung anggota yang lain.

“Kalian gak boleh iri gitu, dong, ngelihat Rei cuma buatin lemonade khusus untukku,” balas Dirga yang merangkul pundak Reihan dari belakang. Dan tindakan Dirga yang seperti memeluk Reihan dari belakang itu sontak mendapat teriakan dari para gadis-gadis supporter yang melihatnya, bahkan ada yang mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponsel.

“Sialan, kamu, Dirga! Jangan pamer kemesraan disini!” umpat anggota tim basket yang lain. Sedangkan Reihan hanya bisa mematung tidak berkutik dengan perlakuan Dirga. Reihan sudah pasrah dengan semua ledekan dan tindakan nyentrik Dirga.

“Di-Dirga, lepasin Reihan. Reihan mau balik ke bangku penonton,” pinta Reihan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

“Oh. Oke,” Dirga melepas rangkulannya. Dan Reihan segera berlari menuju bangku penonton.

“Rei,” panggil Dirga sebelum Reihan naik ke bangku penonton. Reihan berbalik memandang Dirga penuh tanya.

“Selesai pertandingan, kalau aku menang, siapkan dirimu, ya,” ujar Dirga. Reihan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, namun akhirnya mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan menuju bangku penonton.

Pertandingan final basket antara Tim SMA Binusvi Garuda Satyanegara dengan Tim SMA Cendana Pekanbaru berlangsung alot. Kedua tim sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dan berusaha memperbesar jarak angka yang tercipta. Namun di detik-detik terakhir, tim SMA Binusvi berhasil meraih gelar juara. Gegap gempita pendukung SMA Binusvi menggelegar di dalam gedung olahraga.

Tidak lama setelah euphoria kemenangan SMA Binusvi berlangsung, upacara penyerahan piala dan medali pun dilaksanakan. SMA Binusvi sebagai juara pertama dalam pertandingan basket antar sekolah se-provinsi Riau dipanggil ke atas podium untuk menerima piala dan medali. Dan Dirga terpilih sebagai _Most Value Player_ atau MVP dan berkesempatan untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah di atas podium.

“—Saya berterima kasih kepada tim dan juga sekolah saya, karena berkat mereka saya dapat terpilih dan berdiri disini. Akhir kata, saya ingin salah seorang pendukung setia saya, Reihan Rizaski, untuk menerima saya, Dirga Mahesa Wijaya, sebagai kekasihnya,” ujar Dirga menutup pidato kemenangannya.

Seisi gedung olahraga mendadak senyap mendengar ucapan Dirga. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka tersadar dan teriakan serta sorakan segera memenuhi seluruh gedung olahraga. Reihan yang melongo di bangku penonton ditarik turun dan di bawa menuju podium oleh salah satu anggota tim basket SMA Binusvi. Anggota tim yang lain menyoraki Reihan dan mendorongnya turut naik ke atas podium.

“Bagaimana, Rei?” Tanya Dirga ketika Reihan sudah di atas podium bersamanya.

“Ba-ba-bagaimana apanya?” tanya Reihan gagap.

“Kamu mau menerimaku?”

“Ap-apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sampai melakukan hal segila ini!?”

“Kamu.”

“Heh?”

“Kamu yang ada dipikiranku makanya aku bisa melakukan hal segila ini.”

Sorakan dan siulan kembali berkumandang ketika Dirga selesai menggombali Reihan. Reihan yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah mendengar Dirga menggombalinya.

“Dirga bego,” umpat Reihan lirih menahan malu. Sementara Dirga hanya tersenyum usil melihat Reihan yang menahan tangis dan malu.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Kamu mau? Atau kamu terlalu takut untuk menerimaku?” tanya Dirga menantang.

“Ap—Asal kamu tahu, ya, tidak ada lagi orang yang tahan dengan segala sikap aneh, ajaib, dan nyentrikmu itu selain Reihan!” balas Reihan.

“Oh, bisa kusimpulkan kamu menerimaku?”

“Pe-percuma kamu juara olimpiade Fisika juara umum se-provinsi kalau gak bisa menyimpulkan hal ini.”

“Begitu, ya. Terima kasih, Rei,” ujar Dirga yang berjalan mendekati Reihan lalu mencium pipi Reihan di hadapan seluruh orang.

Keesokan harinya, surat kabar dan berita lokal Riau dengan heboh memberitakan kejadian Dirga dan Reihan kemarin di gedung olahraga. Bahkan foto Dirga mencium pipi Reihan juga tercetak besar-besar. Sepertinya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, Reihan harus memakai topeng ketika berjalan keluar rumah.

 

– HAPPY(?) ENDING –

 

* * *

Nyahahahaha….. Demi apa ini nista sekali… Mbak Felicia, mohon maafkan Dee yang sudah menistakan dan meng-OOC-kan anak-anak Mbak Felicia…. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fiksi ini…. Sampai jumpa di fiksi Dee yang lain…. Addio~~~~

 

mdn29052016-dc

 


End file.
